halofandomcom-20200222-history
CCS-class battlecruiser
The CCS-class Battlecruiser is a heavy warship classification in the Covenant fleet. CCS (its hull classification) stands for Strike Battlecruiser. This classification of heavy warships are long, vaguely organic-shaped spacecraft. They are armed with Covenant pulse lasers and plasma turrets of unknown number. This style of ship seems to be the default or main warship in the Covenant armada, and is one of the types of ships classified under the Capital Ship category. Internal Systems The CCS classification appears to be able to host ground operations, with upwards of a thousand troops of various races - Grunts, Jackals, Elites, and Hunters. They also boast support vehicles - Ghosts, Wraiths, and Banshees. Gravity Lift gravity lift projected from the bowels of a CCS-class Battlecruiser called the Truth and Reconciliation.]] Troops can be transported between the battle cruiser and the ground via an amethyst colored Gravity Lift projected from the ventral surface of the cruiser. The battle cruiser, held by invisible gravity devices in the air, merely projects this beam, and can send and receive reinforcements through it, which either hover up or drift down, depending on the polarization of the gravity beam. However, unwanted perpetrators can also be taken up in this beam, as did SPARTAN-117 and various Orbital Drop Shock Troopers during a daring raid in the events of Halo: Combat Evolved, the level of "Truth and Reconciliation". Brig The CCS classification has at least two brigs for holding prisoners. Each is a rectangular room with four forcefield-encased cells on either side, for a total of eight per brig. Each cell can accommodate a dozen humans, although normally only one is placed in each cell, probably for security purposes against the possibility of a riot. The fields are impermeable to all hand held weaponry, projectile or energy, but can be lowered by a holographic control on a raised platform on the far side of the brig from the entrance - the guards post. The cells are arranged at the periphery of a spacious room, with guard(s) prowling the central section. There are also neural shock machines elsewhere that are used to interrogate human prisoners. Hangar Bays Main Article: Shuttle Bay dropship landed inside. From the Truth and Reconciliation]] There are at least four hangar bays aboard the CCS classification - two to starboard and two to port side. They are each three-floored, with one floor being the same as a basic two story, meaning six floors worth in height. Each bay containing various vehicles, such as the Spirit-class dropship, on the bottom floor. Covenant troops are arrayed upon the second and third floors, with multiple stationary plasma shields and Shade infantry plasma turrets. Echo 419 managed to drop troops inside the hangar. A plasma magnetic containment field operates at the mouth of the hangars, retaining atmosphere while in space transit. Corridors Many corridors run labyrinthine across the battle cruiser. All are burnished purple-blue metal, and have various circuitry running along the ceiling. Retracting doors punctuate them, and openable doors with motion sensors are outlined in purple, while locked ones in crimson. At certain corridor junctions, there are holes to drop between floors. Doors door. From the Truth and Reconciliation]] There are various, virtually indestructible doors upon the CCS classification. Unlocked ones are outlined in purple light, while locked ones in crimson light. While locked doors can be forcibly opened by EMP detonations, such as nearby Plasma Grenade explosions, they are protected from electronic falsehood by a 128,000-bit modulating key, as seen by Cortana. Control Room The Control Room of the CCS classification, known as the "bridge" by human terminology, is located, as with on all Covenant starships, at the midsection of the battle cruiser. A raised platform in the center of the spacious room ringed in holographic controls is presumed to be the command center of the Control Room. These are Fire Control computers, but also are connected to internal security. Appearances Several ships of this class have been seen throughout the Halo storyline, most notably the Truth and Reconciliation, Purity of Spirit, and possibly the Sacred Promise. They are larger and more heavily armed than heavy cruisers and destroyers, but even the CCS-class battle cruiser is itself overshadowed by the Covenant Supercruiser, Assault Carrier and Covenant Supercarriers. Like most Covenant ships, the CCS is built to a near atomic scale. Trivia *A "CCS-class Battlegroup" generally consists of at least three CCS-class ships Halo: Combat Evolved, level Pillar of Autumn. *During the Battle of Voi a Battlecruiser that flies overhead SPARTAN-117 has the marathon logo on its side Halo 3, level Tsavo Highway. *The cruisers featured in Halo 3 have 4 fins instead of 2, such as the Truth and Reconciliation in Halo 1. *The cruisers from Halo 1 and 2 bear a resemblance to an ancient arthropod of the cambrian area called Anomalocaris. *During the Arbiter's assault on the Delta Halo, a Jiralhanae occupied CCS Battlecruiser can be seen in orbit over the sea near the scarab walker. This cruiser is later taken over by Rtas' Vadumee and allied Sangheili. Images Image:CovenantWarshipFanArt.jpg|The CCS-class Battlecruiser as seen in Halo: Combat Evolved Image:Truth and Reconciliation.jpg|The CCS-class Battlecruiser Truth and Reconciliation hovers over Alpha Halo. Image:A Flood-infested Cruiser above Voi, Kenya.jpg|A Flood-infested Battlecruiser above Voi, Kenya. Image:Halo3 E3 TRAILER 2007 720p30 ST 6300Kbps 002 0001.jpg|Separatist Battlecruisers glassing a part of Voi, Kenya on Earth to prevent a Flood infestation. Related Links Truth and Reconciliation (Ship) Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Starships